


Building Up

by deaniewithalittleweanie



Series: Hold Me Tighter [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Cock Warming, Denial, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Dom/sub, Handcuffs, M/M, New Relationship, Praise Kink, punishment scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaniewithalittleweanie/pseuds/deaniewithalittleweanie
Summary: As Dean and Castiel's relationship progresses, Castiel realizes that Dean hasn't exactly had safe practices in the BDSM world, and now it's Castiel's job to show him the ropes...pun intended.





	Building Up

Castiel stayed true to his word and took Dean to health services to be tested. He was relieved to see that both of them had clean bills of health. Quickly, Castiel was uncovering how bad Dean had let it get in the club, and how unsafe his practices and mindset had been. It all started to unveil itself a week into their relationship. 

 

Dean was perfect. He did everything Castiel said and went above and beyond his expectations. After that first date, Castiel put their official safewords in place. They agreed on the stoplight system. Castiel would check in on Dean every once in a while and ask for a color. Green meant that everything was good and they could keep going. Yellow meant to slow down and talk about how to make it better. Red meant to stop the entire scene. Dean seemed to understand this, but Castiel had a feeling it would take some practice before Dean would be good at using his safewords. The last thing he wanted was for Dean to suffer in silence because he didn’t want to seem weak. 

 

With their clean bills of health, Castiel discovered that Dean loved warming his cock in his mouth. Castiel was fascinated by how relaxed Dean became. It was like he melted into the floor. So, a week after their first date, Castiel decided to let Dean warm him while he worked on some homework. He sat down at the kitchen table and read his textbook while Dean knelt on a pillow and held Castiel’s cock in his mouth. They hadn’t done many scenes yet, but Castiel would hand-feed Dean at mealtimes and they had sex a few times. There were make-out sessions and whispered nothings. It was all very new and sweet, and Castiel was taking it slow. 

 

Dean had been hyper-focused on being good. He wanted this to work so badly. He really liked Castiel, and now that they were together, he was terrified of screwing up. He wanted, no, he  _ needed _ to be good. He wasn’t going to fuck up his relationship with Castiel by doing something bratty. He told Castiel he had a strong jaw and that he could stay put for a long time, but now that he had been kneeling on a pillow under the table for twenty minutes, he was starting to ache. His jaw hurt and his back was tense from hunching over. He resisted the urge to swallow and closed his eyes, forcing himself to relax and ignoring the pain. 

 

Castiel glanced down at Dean and frowned a little. Surely he was getting tired. “Dean, color?”

 

Dean wrote a ‘G’ on Castiel’s thigh like he was supposed to to indicate green. Two taps was yellow, and grabbing his leg was red. 

 

Castiel ran his finger along Dean’s jaw and found him tense. “Are you sure?”

 

Dean wrote another ‘G’. 

 

Castiel frowned deeply. He closed his textbook and cupped Dean’s face, pulling him off before backing his chair up. “I’m not sure you understand what your safewords mean.”

 

Dean looked at Castiel. “I know what I safeword is. I say it when I can’t take anymore.”

 

“That’s not the system we have in place. I told you the first time you warmed me that as soon as you got sore you needed to tell me yellow so that I could give you a break.”

 

“But I can take it.”

 

“That’s not the point. The point is that I don’t want you to take it. I want you to be comfortable and happy. Come out from under there and stretch. Take a break.”

 

Dean pouted, but he listened and crawled out from under the table. He felt Castiel’s hands on him and straightening his back out. A firm palm slid up his spine and he moaned at the relief it brought him. Gentle fingers massaged his hinge of his jaw. Dean didn’t realize how badly he was aching until Castiel was making it better. He looked at Castiel. “ ‘M sorry.”

 

“It’s okay. You’re still learning.”

 

Dean nodded a little. “Can I keep going after a break?”

 

“Will you tap my ankle when you need another break?”

 

Dean nodded again. “Promise.”

 

Castiel smiled softly. “Okay.” He pulled out the chair next to him for Dean to sit down on. He opened up his textbook again.

 

Dean looked over at Castiel’s book as he sat down. “Whatcha reading?”

 

“Bone anatomy. I should have this down from spring of freshman year but the smaller bones in the hands and feet are tripping me up, so I’m reviewing.” 

 

Dean nodded and looked at the book. Castiel had countless notes scribbled between the lines and on the margins of the pages. He hummed. “Damn, does your entire textbook have that many notes?”

 

Castiel held his finger on the page and skimmed through the other pages, showing Dean his textbook full of annotations. “They help me study.”

 

Dean stared with wide eyes. “How long did that take you?”

 

“I’ve had this book since freshman year. I did it over time.” He closed the book and turned to Dean, taking his hand. “Do you mind?”

 

Dean shook his head. “Go for it.” He watched as Castiel felt his palm and mumbled out words that he had never heard before, but Castiel looked pleased with himself when he finished. 

 

“I’ve got it now. Thank you.”

 

Dean smiled softly. “No problem. Can I go back down?”

 

Castiel nodded. “Sure, but let’s move over to the couch so you don’t have to bend over. I can read there just as well. Bring your pillow.” He stood up and walked over to the couch, sitting down with a different book in his hands. 

 

Dean knelt down on the pillow between Castiel’s legs and took his cock back into his mouth. He held perfectly still and relaxed at the weight on his tongue. He felt a gentle hand in his hair and he allowed his mind to go blank. Subspace was usually a defense mechanism for him. Years of shitty doms made him go into subspace to hide from the negative emotions. Subspace was a way to hide, to get away. But right now, he could just relax. He felt safe and like subspace was no longer him hiding from pain.

 

Unfortunately, the bliss wasn’t lasting today. Dean had been in his own head a lot today and he couldn’t stop thinking about having to be perfect for Castiel. It was starting to crumble and a switch went off. Instead of holding his head perfectly still, he suddenly swallowed around Castiel and ran his tongue along the shaft. 

 

Castiel gasped at the sudden movement and frowned. The hand in Dean’s hair went tight as a warning. “Hold still. I didn’t ask you to suck me off.”

 

Dean closed his eyes and went still for a moment before he did it again, this time hollowing his cheeks and sucking. He gasped when his hair was tugged back and he couldn’t reach Castiel’s cock anymore. He opened his eyes and frowned, trying to lean forward again and get him back into his mouth, but that earned him another yank to the hair.

 

“Dean. I told you to stop.”

 

Dean opened his eyes and looked at Castiel. That Dom brow was terrifying and arousing at the same time. He shuddered and swallowed. “You gonna punish me?”

 

“Are you asking me to?”

 

Dean thought about it. The thought of bending over Castiel’s knee sent shivers down his spine. God, he wanted it. Fuck being perfect. He couldn’t hold it up anymore. He nodded.

 

Castiel raised a brow. “Alright. Go upstairs and strip.”

 

Dean grinned and ran up the stairs. Hell yeah. He loved spankings and he wanted it so badly from Castiel. He had it in his head for this entire week that if he screwed up, that was it for him and Castiel. Now he had on a shell of brattiness. He stripped his clothes off and threw them into the hamper before hopping onto the bed and sticking his ass in the air. He really hoped Castiel would use his hands. Did he have toys? Dean liked paddles and crops. Those were fun too, but he really wanted Castiel’s hands. 

 

Dean heard someone walking in and wiggled his ass enticingly. 

 

“On your back.”

 

Oh...Dean turned over onto his back, a little confused. Oh no, if Castiel grabs his ankles and spanks him in diaper position he is not going to be happy. He watched carefully as Castiel went to his closet and opened up a plastic box. He returned with a handful of items that Dean couldn’t see. He squirmed and chewed his lip. He watched as he set several items at the foot of the bed and then took Dean’s wrists. “I’m going to handcuff your hands to the headboard. Color?”

 

Dean grinned. “Green.” Hell yeah. He loved having his arms above his head. He still wasn’t sure what was happening, but he was on board and Castiel was telling him exactly what he was doing as he went. He put his arms up and watching as Castiel cuffed them. He used soft leather suspension cuffs. He usually didn’t pull much during a spanking, so that seemed excessive. Oh well, they felt nice. He furrowed his brows as Castiel took his cock and a roll of tape. He watched as Castiel took a stripe of tape and stuck it to the back of his hand several times to take away most of the stickiness before leaving it on the back of his hand. Dean was confused, but his eyes widened when he saw a leather cock ring with a snap. He watched as it was fastened around his half-hard cock.

 

“Is this okay?”

 

Dean nodded. “I’m not getting a spanking, am I?”

 

“Is that what you wanted?”

 

Dean nodded. 

 

“Then definitely not. The purpose of this punishment is going to be to teach you to use your safewords.” He spoke as he worked. “You’re going to wear the ring and there will be a vibrator on your cock. You’re not allowed to come. When you can’t wait anymore, you’ll say Yellow and I’ll let you come. If you can’t handle anymore of the scene, you’ll say Red. Understood?” He had placed the vibrator against the underside of Dean’s cock and used the barely-sticky tape to hold it in place. 

 

Dean’s eyes widened, and he knew this was going to suck, but he was  _ so  _ on board. “Yes, sir.”

 

“Good boy.” Castiel turned the vibrator on before standing up and walking to the chair in the corner of the room. He still had studying to do, so he could read while Dean was stuck there.

 

Dean gasped from the sensation of the vibrator and moaned. It felt so good right now, but he knew it was about to get rough. As he fully hardened, the ring felt even tighter and he knew he wouldn’t be able to come with it on. He could probably pull off a prostate orgasm, but he didn’t have anything in his ass right now. His cock twitched and he bucked his hips up with a loud whine.

 

Castiel was glancing at Dean to make sure he was okay and grinning softly. He made the most beautiful noises in the throes of passion. He sounded even better when he was desperate. Listening to Dean’s moans get louder and more high-pitched as he got closer and then desperate to come made him grin and shift in his seat. 

 

Dean was right there on the edge after just five minutes. He squirmed and whimpered, bucking his hips up to try and get anything else to get him over the edge. He looked over at Castiel. “C-Cas...please…”

 

Castiel simply raised his eyebrow at Dean.

 

Dean whined. He squeezed his eyes shut and groaned. He could hold on a little more, but with denial like this, he knew his limit. He couldn’t take much of it. He could take physical pain, but edging and denial sucked. He felt tears in his eyes and tried to blink them away, but that only sent them rolling down his cheeks. He wanted to come so bad, and he was right there. He looked over at Castiel again. “I-I’m sorry, I’m sorry I was bad, please, please let me come.” He whimpered. That was when he remembered. “Yellow!”

 

Castiel immediately walked over to Dean. “Easy, love. I’m here. I’m going to let you come.” He sat down on the edge of the bed and gently rubbed Dean’s thigh as he readied his fingers on the snap of the ring. “Come for me, Dean.” He popped the snap and released Dean.

 

Dean trembled until the ring finally came off. He threw his head back and screamed Castiel’s name as he came hard. It was so good, and Castiel’s gentle hands were all over him. When he finally came down from the high, the vibrator was removed. He felt Castiel’s presence leave and return, and then a warm cloth was cleaning him up. He felt his hands being brought to his sides, but he reached out for Castiel instead. He fully relaxed as soon as he was pulled into Castiel’s lap and showered with praise. 

 

“You were so good, sweetheart. My good boy.” Castiel hummed soothingly as he held Dean.

 

Dean was preening under the praise and found himself fully relaxed against Castiel. He felt so loved and cherished, and like he did the right thing for once. He buried his face into Castiel’s chest and closed his eyes. They sat there for awhile with Castiel whispering words of praise to Dean. Finally, Castiel carried Dean downstairs and sat him on the couch. He fed him crackers and gave him a glass of water to recover with. Dean always loved aftercare. It was something that some of the shitty doms he spent time with denied him.

 

“You did very well with using your safeword.”

 

“I did?”

 

Castiel nodded. “I wanted you to use it as soon as you couldn’t wait anymore, which is exactly what I wanted. It’s the same way in every scene. When you need to stop what’s going on without ending the scene entirely, just say Yellow.”

 

Dean thought for a moment. “I like that. I can just stop what’s currently happening without ending the scene?”

 

Castiel nodded. “You can. That’s why I like this system.” He ran his fingers through Dean hair. “I know we haven’t talked about it much, but I think at some point we need to address some of your habits.”

 

“Maybe. I really didn’t give a shit about my safety before you found me in the club.”

 

Castiel frowned. “Did you ever really use safewords?”

 

“Sometimes. The only thing I was sure of all the time was that I used condoms. I do  _ not _ want an STI.”

 

“Me either, which is why I made you get tested, even if you thought you were clean.”

 

Dean nodded. “I know. I should have been getting tested more often. He buried his face in Castiel’s chest.

 

“Did you ever get hurt?”

 

Dean nodded. “All the time. I can’t even count the times I’ve waited for you to go to sleep before moving so you wouldn’t see me limp.”

 

“Dean...that’s horrible.” Castiel held Dean tightly. “I’m so sorry.”

 

“Don’t be. I put myself in those situations willingly, but I’m glad it’s over.”

 

“Me too. I hate thinking that I never noticed you hurting.” Castiel kissed Dean’s temple. “How are you feeling now? Did you like that scene?”

 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, it was good. I liked how you told me exactly what you were doing right before you did it. It made it a surprise, but it gave me a chance to back out. I’m not the biggest fan of edging or denial, but I liked how you did it. It was satisfying in the end.”

 

Castiel tilted his head. “By satisfying in the end, you mean that I let you come?”

 

“Yeah, and that you didn’t ruin it. Fuckin’ hate ruined orgasms.”

 

Castiel frowned. “I wouldn’t do that to you. To me, orgasms are my reward system. If I ruined one, it would break the trust that the orgasm will be good. I know some people like them, and if you did I would do it for you, but if you don’t like them, then I’ll never do it.”

 

Dean let out a small sigh of relief. “Thank you.”

 

“I’ll add it to the list of your hard limits that we discussed.”

 

Dean smiled softly. Castiel was so detail oriented and always made sure Dean was comfortable. He nuzzled into his neck. “Can I take you up on that date where I pick the restaurant? There’s this diner that I really like.”

 

Castiel smiled. “I’d like that.”


End file.
